1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening belt structure, and more particularly to the fastening belt structure for a trolley.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional trolley contains an inverted U-shaped frame, at least four rollers disposed on a bottom end of the inverted U-shaped frame, a loading plate mounted on a bottom end of the frame, wherein an angle between the loading plate and the frame is 90 degrees, such that objects are placed on the loading plate and contact with the frame so as to carry the objects after pushing the trolley. However, the objects are not fixed on the loading plate and drop from the trolley as pushing the trolley.
To solve such a problem, an elastic belt is connected on the trolley and has two hooks fixed on two sides of the elastic belt to fasten with two sides of the trolley, such that the elastic belt fastens the objects. However, the elastic belt is connected on the trolley by using the two hooks, and as the trolley does not carry the objects, the two hooks do not fasten with the two sides of the trolley, so the elastic belt will be lost easily. Likewise, the elastic belt causes an elasticity fatigue after a period of using time, so the objects cannot be fixed on the trolley by ways of the elastic belt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.